implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The funnier side of Althist world: episode 4.5!
The Timeline '1916' *Germany continues to fight the war as in OTL until one of the antions generals kills the Kaiser and orders the Army to ask for a ceasefire, which is accepted by the Allies causing the rest of the Central Powers to agree to a ceasefire. Germany becomes a constitutional monarchy as deos Austria-Hungary and the Ottoman Empire. *Italy easily conquers primitive Albania. *Turkey finally loses control of Rumilliastan, whilst a rebellion hits Nova Said and Nova Bazaar. *Greece conquers upper and Aegean Macedonia. *Nova Scotia, fortifyie it's borders. *Spain increases the garrison in Cuba and mass recruiting occurs there. *Bolivian rebelled farm back to high mountains on the Peruvian border. *Patagonia joins the CSA. Rebel forces fall back to Terre deFruego. *The United Low Countries forces cling on to Paramaribo in Suriname. *the UK biulds a new fort in Trinidad. *All nations improve thire industry, telecoms, armoured cars, artillery, mining, transportation and infrastructure. *The Malagasy Kingdom conquers it’s light green zones with Portuguese help. The northern patch goes to Portugal and the Southern Patch goes to the Malagasy Kingdom. *Denmark clames all of unclaimed Greenland. *Portugal expands by 200% in to OTL Namibia. *The UK expands by 50% in to OTL Namibia *The Congo Empire and Mamba nation federate with neighbouring tribes out of common cause and annex all the land up to the Mwata Kazembe, the Chewa state and the Munavi Kingdom. *The states of Karnem and Bounem merge in common cause, since the Isa Bur is threatening them. * Liberia Spain and the UK split the tribal zone between the Gold Coast and Liberia in to 3 equally sized colonies. Liberian by Liberia, UK by the UK’s Gold Coast Colony and Spanish between. *Russia varicose nations reunify at last. The Ukraine and Crimea refuse to join. '1916.6' *The German Empire: Geramny continues to celebrate their grand and glorious victory over the Allied Powers, and the former Allied colonies and lands continue to be integrated into the German Empire. The navy and army continue to be expanded while Zeppelins and airplanes continue to be mass produced to form the New, German Airforce. *The British Empire: We would like to adapt to a new world order and make friends. The British Empier is a bit over blown, prehaps you could do well for our distant pasific Islands. A formal peace plan is put forward in whch the French empier will be disolved. Britain gets all the French held islands in the Americas, New Caladonia island near Australia and the southern 50% of the Ivory coast. Italy gets Tunisia. Djbouti is to go Turkish, Romania also gets an onclave somware in the Ivory coast. Indipendence for Morocco, Algeria and French Indochina (Vietnam etc)? Germany can have the rest. **German Diplomacy: Germany states that all of Frances former Empire is now under German control. *Romania: We accapt the onclave, but would prefer some of ethnicly Romanian Trasylvania instead of the Ivory Costal lands. Occuped France could keep Algeria. **German Diplomacy: Germany occupies Australia, just thought Id put that out their as well as South Africa. Occupied France is under direct control of the German Empire. '1917' *New aircraft, radios and tanks are made in Europe, Japan, Russia and North America. *Industry and agriculture grow world wide. *Health care improves world wide. *Abassyina buyes British and Spanish firearms so it can conqure the land beteen it's self and the Ogaden protectorate. *The British crush Puntland, Somaliland in a heavy naval assult. *China continues to fight the sepratist gangs in OTL Mongolia and gets the upper hand. *Major break troughs occer in North American, German and British enginearing and petro-chemicals start to be used world wide. *The German Empire: Germany continues to integrate Frances and its other war spoils into its now vast Empire. Germany begins considering plans to annex northern (Occupied), France or another war with Russia for more land. *Empire of Karosha: The Empire of Karosha builds up its forces by creating a second field army composed of five thousand men. The Imperial flag is raised over the islands of Rivymiyitevko and Karavatsenin, which had been occupied by Russia during the Great War. **The Empire of Karosha would like to accept the Ivory Coast enclave offered to the Romanians if they don't like to take it. **Romania agrees. *'The UK gives up and agrees to murge with Germany'. Phuket island and Ranaki-Burma gose to Thiland and Bhutan gose to China. It agrees to anexation to Germany.The British start offering to China and control of Arunachal Pradesh on the Tibet-India border. Tanintharyi Region joins the British colony of Malaya. The Kayah State, Mon State are also given to Thailand. Kachin State goes to China. Rakhine State is switched from the colony of Burma to British India.2 small squads secure Iffin in Morocco and Annobón island and Bioko island on central Africa's coast. Burma/Myanmar is carved up with the Shan and Karyin Lands going to Thailand, the Chin lands going to China and the rest staying British. Sherif Hussein bin Ali of Mecca can have the Hadramat, but not Aden, the protectorate of Aden or a 25km costal strip for 50 km north east of Aden. Ireland is made indipendent and Marituose is offered to Austro-Hngary as a gift. '1917.6' *Romania would like to make an alliance with the Empire of Karosha and take on and eliminate Turkey's holdings in the OTL Lebanon. **Karosha agrees to this alliance on the condition that the annexed territory will be equally divided between Romania and Karosha. *The German Empire: Germany launches an invasion of Italy through Sicily while attacking Spain through occupied France, and soon both countires begin to fall to the Armies of Mighty Germany, which the Keizer calls "The Birth of The Third Reich.". '1918' *The United Low Countrys make a alliance with Denmark and the UK. *The United Low Countries, CSA, Persia, Abassynia, Spain and Denmark attack the unclamed pats of OTL S. Somalia in a big alliance and just beat the local clans. Abassinia and Turkey also takes OTL N. Somalia, Tukey has a pach trhe size of British Puntland, west of Puntland, the rest is Abassynian. *The USA make many more airshps. *Turkey crushes the Arab tribes in the south of OTL Kuwait and drills for oil. *Spain drives Spanish Saharah 50% deaper in to Africa. *Azawad and the Hyasa-Ringbat Arabs form a close alliance with the Songahai Empier. *The Zande bloodly doubel there the sixze of thire homeland on the River Uele. *Raiders on cammelback use there scimitars and pistols wisley. The Ibanie and Zadi Shi'ia rebelion is secured on the tribal areas of OTL North Yemen. Arab scouts spy on Accaba in Jordan and Madina's local railhead to. *Bulgarian troops invade greece and implodify all resistance in Thesalonica as Maicdonian Greece becomes Bulgarian. An aliance is offered to Karosha. **Karosha accepts. *Germany finishes up its conquest of Sicily and invades southern Italy while German troops land near Roma and marching torwards the city forcing a horrible and bloody battle but in the end taking the city and forcing the King to surrender to Germany. Italy is annexed the day in a ceremony in Berlin. Meanwhile German troops take Barcelona and the Spanish Atlanitc coast and all of the Spanish Prennes. Madrid is then attacked, and it is repulsed by Spanish troops, forcing the Germans to besiege the city, which is expected to fall next year. *Raiders on cammelback use there scimitars and pistols wisley. The Ibanie and Zadi Shi'ia rebelion is secured on the tribal areas of OTL North Yemen. Arab scouts spy on Accaba in Jordan and Madina's local railhead to. *Bulgarian troops invade greece and implodify all resistance in Thesalonica as Maicdonian Greece becomes Bulgarian. An aliance is offered to Karosha. **Karosha accepts. *Germany finishes up its conquest of Sicily and invades southern Italy while German troops land near Roma and marching torwards the city forcing a horrible and bloody battle but in the end taking the city and forcing the King to surrender to Germany. Italy is annexed the day in a ceremony in Berlin. Meanwhile German troops take Barcelona and the Spanish Atlanitc coast and all of the Spanish Prennes. Madrid is then attacked, and it is repulsed by Spanish troops, forcing the Germans to besiege the city, which is expected to fall nxt year. '1918.5' *Romanian troops land in Thraceian Turkey and set up a bridge head and afrter mutch fighting, they are 60km inland of the coast. *Karoshan troops enter Hatay State on invitation of the local government, and is immediately turned into a puppet Karoshan state. *Saudi Arabia shikedoms and tribes bravly attack Ottoman Turkey's costal lands between Kuwait, the Trucial States and Quatar. The Turks hold on to a costal strip and the town of Dahran, forcing a battle. *German emPIRE: Germany finaly takes Madrid, forcing the Spanish surrender and Spains annexation by Germany. Germany annexes Occupied France and Corsica. Germany invades Denmark and easily conquers the nation. Germany, rearing og the Britsh rejection of the Treaty. annexes Australia, New Zealand, and South Africa. '1919' *Rumilia joins the United Baltic Nation. *Karnen a d Bornu formaly unite and absorb the Islamic Hausa states to the north. *The United Low Countries hold on to there onclave in Suriname. *Bulgaria takes Thessalonica in Greece and the interior of Thrace, up to the city limits of Constantinople. *Sherif Hussein bin Ali of Mecca and his rebels are welcomed in to Sa'iana. The rebellion a also grows around Medina and Mecca. An alliance is offered to Saudi Arabia. Hints are made over the takeover of the Hadramat. *Karoshan troops take Beirut. Northern Lebanon is officially annexed by the Karoshan Empire. Meanwhile, Emperor Leonid V approves a forty-year plan in which the Ivory Coast Territory will be given independence on 1959. The Hatay State is promised a twenty-year plan for independence. *Romania takes the OTL Lebanon's land south of Beirut and reinforce the Thracian front. *Saudi Arabia takes the town of Dahran and the Ottoman held parts of the Gulf coast. The Saudi King offers an alliance to Sherif Hussein bin Ali of Mecca. Troops aproch the borders of Quatar. *German Empire:n Germany continues to integrate its new colonies and possessions, especialy Austrlai and South Africa. '1919.5' *German diplomacy: germany annexed South Africa, New Zealand, and Australia. German Empire: Germany begins to fortify ther possesions around the world, while Germany grants South Africa status as a self governing colony. '1920' *Korea declars indipendence and leaves China, OTL S.Korea repells a chines counter attack, unlike OTL N. Korea. *China takes over Hainan island from local clan cheifs. Mas industralisation and agreian reforms occer on the south coast, Hebi province and around X'ian city. *Japan begins arming on mass. Industry, transport, education and farming are enhanced. *The Unied Low countries dobel thire holdings in OTL DRC. *A deturmine Turkey holds on to Thracian Macidonia, but looses Novi Sajuck, Novi Bazzar and The UBN. *The UK, USA,Germany and Japan start making many battelships and zeplins. *Mecca and Madina are freed. 10 bi-plane fighters and 6 bi-plane bombers are biult. **Karoshan troops staging out of Hatay and North Lebanon invade the Alawite State. The capital Latakia falls quickly, and the three territories are united to form the Mediterranean Mandate. *German EMpire: Germany invades Portugal, and easily conquers te country and annexes it. Un-occupied France is invaded and annexed. '1920.6' *A Nordjylland civilianized uprizing occers, the Danes request help as Prussians hit back hard, the total town of Aalborg is burnt down. *Saudi Arabia accsepts the Hajez alliance and pushes in to southern Kuwait (OTL saudi-Kuwait neutral Zone). An alliance is also offered to Kravkorvia and Bulgaria. *North Borneo/Borneo Utara stages a rising against the colonial powers in the Interior and Luban. Orang-utans will be protected in Luban’s new rebel owned zoo. Colonial powers are always out of touch and dislike living with Bornio people. * Sweden sees Denmark's crisis and annexes the rebel zone. They were too eager fighting the Germans to notice until it was too late. The German Garrison on Bornholm Island is tiny and is easily swept away! The Danes are peacefully assimilated (it will take many years) and the Germans are removed. Sweden starts building 6 WW1 style Mk 1 Lozenge tanks. * French (real life) Marquie/French Resistance types take to the field in Corsica, south Sardinia and Lyon. Corsica and southern Sardinia witness much rioting and anti-German Views. The 'Corsican Corcuss' uses some old arms from WW1 to help take over the north of the Island and capture the capital and the German airstrip next to it. They capture a German Gotha bomber and exsamin it after rading a airfield just outside the capital of Corsica. * Romania struggles to occupie the lands round the sea of Gallale and prepairs a joit thrust on Serbia, if Bulgaria agrees to an alliance angains Austro-Hungary. * German Empire: Germany asks for the nations of the world for a peace conference in London. Germnay reaktes what Sweden conquered, and German troops estalbish a foothold in southern Sweden. 1921 *The Peasentry of Laos rebelled. the Germans are exspelled south of Luang Prabang. Lao swords and stones also hit the streets of Bueng Kan Province in Thiland. It is tough in the goings on, but the three kingdoms, Kingdom of Luang Phrabang, Kingdom of Vientiane and Kingdom of Champasak are all rebelliouses from now onwards. *The largely Gealic speaking islands of Raarsay, Sky, Islay, Iona, Jura, Rona, Gigha and Tiree are overrun by local separatists after many of the local crofts are demolished by a land lord from Cumbria. The hached of locals riot on mass and he sells his estates to the UK government. The SNLAC rebels ask Ireland, Saudi Arabia, Sweden, Switzerland and America for help. *Romania biulds 200 light armoued cars and secures all it's borders with them, especialy out side Constantinople. *Sherif Hussein bin Ali of Mecca accepts the Saudi Alliance. All the land is freed from the OTL north Yemen border to the free lands at Mecca and Medina due to daring camel raids and guerilla warfare. A request for arms is made to the British as the Turks hold on to the north and it's railway to Jordan. *Germany: Germany asks if peace talks can begin. Germany launches its final attack at Italy, and conquers its reamins and annexes them. German is renamed the European Empire. '1921.3' *Japan ramps up for war. *China invests in industry and agriculture. *Abassynia makes new roads. *The USA and Germany improve tank desgin *Germany and the UK make many bi-plane winged-aircraft types. *The UBN beging repairing it's roads, seuwers, pwer stations and water supply system. Trade opens with Isa Bur, Mwata Kazembe and Bemba. *Sweden sends envoys to Scotland, Hajez-Mecca, Laos and Saudi Arabia. An alliance is offered to them. Plans are afoot to set up a rebel puppet state in an around Riga and the Courland peninsular in, Latvia. 20 bi-wing fighters are made and a mono-wing fighter is covertly under development. *Siam change it's name to Thailand and slams in to action and quite literally elephant charges Laos in to the dust and heavy Thai colonisation! Thailand asks for Burma from the UK. The new lands will be forcibly assimilated and colonised, since Thailand is overpopulated. An alliance is offered to the UK, Germany and America. A request for arms and a couple of light ships is also made to them. *Karoshan colonists are brought to the Ivory Coast enclave. Meanwhile, Karoshan troops invade the rest of OTL Syria through the Mediterranean Mandate. *Romanian colonists use thier clame in south Lebanon and Gallale to finish of OTL Ottoman Palistine and turn towards the OTL West Bank of Jordan. *Bulgaria anexes all the minor, Celadize and Dodecadize Greek islands like Lezbos and Naxos. *Sardinia central mountains are now freed by guriller warfare. *Sherif Hussein bin Ali of Mecca sleekly takes over the rest of Ottoman held Yemen after sparking a popular rising after assassinating the Ottoman governor of Yemen. Aden the falls due to the revalutionry chaos in town. *European EMpire: Europe invades whst reamins of Russia and and annexes all of Russia west of the Ural mountains. The Empire asks if peace talks with the rest of the nations in the world can begin. '1921.6' *Thailand invadade and eliphant charges Burma-putra. *Mexico annexes the nations north of Panama *Kenya declaris UDI and the Kikuru 'Bush-babir warriories' kill all the conists in Nirobi with spears and garottes. *Sherif Hussein bin Ali of Mecca dclair the Hushavud Empier and annexes al the land up to the up to real life Jordan in a hevy Chevellie tribal revolt. *Brazil conqureafys Surinam, Uraguay and the dimmy nation of OTL Serra Lione. * OTL Vichy France indpendnace without German interferance, but is still a slight client state. *Saudi occupise the islands of the Periasn coast with a tribal army in Dowe yaches. The Quniformie reble in north kuwait and after much struggel, they beat the al-Sabbas and al-Kalifas. *European Empire: Europe returns South Africa to the UK as well as all of Britains formr African colonies and New Zealand. Australia is granted indepandnace int he newly formed European Commonwealth and is given full status as a member of the Commonwealth. '1921.9' *Europe: It grants all of OTL's Vichy France indepeance indepdnace as the Republic of France. Barcelone is ceded to France the next day and Europe withdraws from the returned lands. Talks with the UK are asksed to begin to discuss a trade proposal and peace talks. *British diplomacy: The Peace talks withg Germany can begin. *Turkey invades OTL Arminians and crushes the boshavikians and comunistas. *Sweeds take the Fearo Island and the Hebradies after a fight. '1922' *Haiti and the Dominican Republic unify. *Islamic Kanen and Bornen develope variose Hausa Islamic states north of Isa Bur Confederacy. *Industry and agericulure are imrove in Saeol. *The continue to Zande fortify there African state. *The United Low Countries still hold on to and develop there enclave in Surinam and double their land in the OTL DRC by playing off rival tribal factions in careful diplomacy and trade talks. The start building new roads in all there colonies and in their homeland to. *Japanese forces try to take over Korea. Japan takes all that is south of Pusan. *Bokhara emirate absorbs the 2 small Uzbek states north of Afghanistan. *Japan makes an alliance with Thailand. Thailand takes over the border zones of OTL Vietnam and Japan takes over costal OTL N. Vietnam. Japan annexes Taiwan. *China begins to unify in the face of a common enemy holds on to all of OTL N. Korea. *Spain conquers 50% more land in Spanish Guinea. *The Free Papuan Tribal Stateare trained in the arts of war and pottery by Chinese, Italian and CSA advisers. '1922.6' *Sherif Hussein bin Ali of Mecca annexis Djibouti and the Sani Desert after stealing some Turkish tanks from a Turkish cam in Accuba. *Saudi overruns Bahrain and enters the south of Jordan. Oil exploration starts in Dharan. *Thailand conquers the yellow patch by India, takes over Vianchang and lads brutally in trough Borneo, which is crushed. A new harbour and grain silo open in Bangkok. Hard drugs, miniskirts, low-cut tops and rude pictures are banned. *Bulagria invades the OTL Gaza strip with littel resistance. *It is a heavy fight on the OTL West bank and central Jordan. Forces dig in in southern Lebanon. the Negve desert is empty deser and soon falls. It is all murge as the 'Leventina Mandate', who's Indipendence is planned for 30 years time. *Ireland conqures norther Ireland, England and Wales west of Chester in England sluggishly *Not to be left out after a bit of a bloodbath Sweeden annexes the Dutch islands and Scotland. *Sardina finaly falls to a rebel lightning rade. *Europen Empire: Erope is renamed the Franco-German Empire, and it liberates England, Scotland, northern Ireland, and the Dutch Islands. Massive amounts of troops land in Ireland and occupy Dublin, forcing Ireland's surrender and occuption by FGE and Britsh troops. Sweden is: Do it again, and the FGE will conquer and split you up bewteen it and Britain. All of sothern Italy south of Rome is granted indepandance as a member of the Franco-German Commonwealth. Portugal is to be granted indepeance monwealth status next year. *The British agree with Europen Empire's plan. *The map must be fixed then. '1923' *The Zande continue toarm and fortify there African state. *The world start building telephone lines in all there colonies and in their homeland to. *China contiunes to unify in the face of a common enemy and singes a formal peace traty with Russia to resove *The USA conquers 10% more land in OTL Congo and Camaroon. *The Free Papuan Tribal State makes an allince with China and the CSA. *The Ukraine has a Communist and Nationalst cause civil war and the Crimea joins Russia. *Communists are massicred in bloody street battels in European Russian and the Urals. * The USA lays claime to Johnson and Wake attols. *Byelo-Russians rise up and crave there new nation out of all it's nieghbours. *Portugal offers the Mwata Kazembe, Bemba, Shona and Bores weapons in exstange for lead, gold, diamond, copper and tin mining rites. They all gladly accept the deal. *The weath comming in from the empiers makes the UK, USA, ULC, Italy, Turkey, Spain, Portugal Japan and Thailand rich *The Mossai-Voltan emper forms an alliance with Azarad and the Songahi Empier. *Italy takes over the unclamed patch of land to the east of Italinan Libya and west of British Egypt. * The United Low Coutries conqure the statesouth of Banda Achae with Banda Achae's help. It is split on a 70:30 basis, Banda Achea getting the northern third. *Abassynia takes over the rest of the light green tribal parts of OTL Ethiopia. *The British set up a protectorate in Bahrain. *The Franco-German Empire: The FGE decides that Ireland should be put under the UK's control, and Ireland is put under full control of the Britsh Empire, which is then offerd an allaince. Portugal is granted indepdance as a member of the FG Commonwealth. Northern Italy is granted separate independence from Southern Italy, although unifacation ill be allowed. Eastern Spain is granted independance as the Kingdom of Italy, while southern Italy is a Republic. The Baltic States are set to be granted commonwealth status next year, as the leaders in Germany think that the Empire should be only as large as is possible to govern for more than a short peroid of time. The UK is offered an allaince. *Romaina finshes the colonisation of OTL Jordan. *OK, the Alliance is on. *Sherif Hussein bin Ali of Mecca fortifys Aden. '1923.6' *Romania begins to hunker down and settels in Palistine and Jordan. Several tanks and a Zeplin are made. *Sherif Hussein bin Ali of Mecca fortifys Djibouti. *The FGE: The FGE decalres war on what reemaions of the country the rest of Russia and begins to coqnuer the rest of Russia east of the Ural mountains. *Sicaly rebels slowly. '1924' *Sweden-Norway claimes and settels the cluster of unclaimed islands east of Spitsburgen. *The T'zar of Russia and Eempora of China introduces industrial and ecanomic reforms under international pressure. Poor people riot in Bajing, Shanghai, Chengdou, Irkutsk, Moscow and Kiev. *Persia, the Bukhora-Kiva Emirate, Oman and the British Empier invade Aghanistan. It becomes a bloody stailmate and a bad guriller war. The British and Bukhora manage to capture the pointed little tracts of land pokeing in to India and Bukhora respectivley. *The Ukraine makes trade deals with Russia and the United Balkans Nation concernig coal mining, farming and metalergy. *The USA offers the CSA reunifacation and its immediate return to representation and equal rights in the Union as thwe country is no longer dominated by thwe north or any other region, and seeing this, the CSA accepts and reunites with the USA, which occupies the rest of South America and asks Germany for an alliance. *Germany and the Ottoman EMpire invade the Balkans and succesfully conquer he region, and it is occupied and split between the two countris sign an lliance, as the Ottomans Army, Navy, and Airforce are now full modern. Germany, the USA, and the Ottoman Empire all sign the Treaty of Berlin, which officlialy creates the Central Powers. '1924.6' *The FGE: The war agaisnt Russia cotinues sucesfully, and is execpted to be completed by next year. The FGE officialy annexes Western Spain and OTL's portion of France annexed by Nazi Germany. The FGE waits to annex all of Russia west of the Urals until all of Russia is under German control. *Albania creats the Tolnedran Empier and invades Korfu, by suprise, during the night as an act of steath. *After a bloody coup and street battles, the west of the island is now run by the Mafia and the Companione. *Romania starts trade talks with the Tolnedran Empire. *Karosha also begins diplomacy the Tolnedran Empire. **Karoshan Diplomacy: We would like to ask the Franco-German Empire if we can have the rest of OTL Ivory Coast. *Saudi Arabia occpies Scota Island and Zaraine island of the NE coast of Somalia. *Bulgaria starts biulding a few tanks and trys to redackt Greece's clame over southern Macidonia. Category:Timelines Category:Humor Category:The funnier side of Althist world: Category:Browse